Para Sempre
by Bianca Evans
Summary: Como Harry e Gina ficaram juntos depois do final da terrivel guerra contre Voldemort


**Para Sempre**

_- A varinha não vale a confusão que provoca - respondeu Harry - Sinceramente - deu as costas aos retratos, pensando na cama de dossel à sua espera na Torre da Grifinória, e imaginando se Monstro lhe levaria um sanduíche lá em cima -, já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira._

Harry caminhava para fora da sala do diretor, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Não saberia explicar exatamente o que sentia naquele momento, era um misto de imensa felicidade por ter derrotado Voldemort e ainda estar vivo para comemorar tal feito, e uma grande tristeza por ter perdido pessoas tão queridas e importantes durante sua longa jornada. Rony e Hermione caminhavam um pouco afastados do garoto, de mãos dadas, conversando sobre alguma coisa que deixava ambos muito corados, mais que Harry não saberia dizer o que era, já que faziam isso aos sussurros.

Por um minuto Harry pensou na possivél 'namoro' dos amigos. No começo até pensou que se sentiria colocade de lado, pelos amigos, mas agora via isso como algo que deixava os três ainda mais unidos. Já que esperava que os dois paracem de brigar um pouco.

- O que você vai fazer agora, Harry? - perguntou Hermione quando entravam por mais uma passagem secreta que os levaria a Torre da Grifinoria, e o tirando de seus pensamentos.

- O que eu mais quero fazer à anos, Mione - respondeu o garoto sorrindo, como a muito tempo não se lembrava de fazê-lo - Dormir – completou respondendo a pergunta muda da amiga. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e também sorriram, quase aliviados, mais em ambos o sorriso não parecia ser tão verdadeiro como o de Harry.

Os dois se despediram do moreno e foram se juntar aos outros Weasley no Salão Principal, onde todos ainda tentavam, em vão, animar a chorosa Sra Weasley. Harry, no entanto, se dirigiu a Torre da Grifinória. Nem ao menos foi preciso dizer a senha à Mulher Gorda, já que ela não se continha de tanta felicidade ao agradecer por ter derrotado o Lorde das Trevas, e o deixou passar. Harry subiu ao dormitório ainda rindo da escandalosa Mulher Gorda.

Assim que se jogou preguiçosamente na cama que ocupara por seis longos anos, permitiu-se soltar um suspiro aliviado. Finalmente aquele pesadelo tinha acabado finalmente ele poderia levar uma vida tranqüila, e até mesmo _normal_. Sorriu imediatamente com esse pensamento, concordando mentalmente que sua vida nunca foi e nunca seria _normal._ Demorou poucos minutos para finalmente adormecer, calma e serenamente. Sem que nenhum pesadelo ou preocupação lhe tirasse o sono. Apenas dormiu. Algo que poderia parecer tão simples para a maioria das pessoas, mais que para ele era tão bom.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo dormira ali na sua tão adorada cama de dossel. Apenas pode ver que a lua já brilhava intensamente lá fora quando se levantou da cama. O quarto não estava mais vazio como quando entrara ali. Neville roncava em sua cama, ainda com a espada da Grifinória depositada sobre seu criado-mudo. A cama de Rony estava vazia, assim como as outras, mais estava dessarumada. Só quando reparou nisso, que ouviu o som do chuveiro ligado no banheiro, tendo certeza de que seu amigo estaria lá. Levantou-se ainda preguiçosamente da cama e pode notar que seu malão estava caído ao lado de sua cama, aberto e com algumas coisas caindo para fora. Pegou uma muda de roupa e voltou a sentar-se na cama. Alguns minutos depois ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado e Rony saiu do banheiro já vestido e com os cabelos molhados.

- Bom dia, cara - falou Rony brincalhão fitando o amigo ainda sentado em sua cama e com a cara bastante amassada - Você realmente precisava dormir, colega!

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? - perguntou ao ruivo, para depois bocejar demoradamente.

- Já passa das nove horas, cara - respondeu o ruivo - O jantar já foi até servido no Salão Principal. Um verdadeiro banquete - completou o garoto sorrindo - Mas como você precisava dormir, eu e a Mione achamos melhor não te acordar.

- Eu realmente precisava dormir Ron - falou sorrindo, e agradecendo mentalmente pelos amigos não o terem chamado - E o que eu perdi enquanto dormia?

- Nada de importante - respondeu Rony - apenas um discurso de meia hora da MacGonagall sobre como todos foram brilhantes durante a batalha e como devemos agradecer a todos que morreram lutando e mais vinte minutos sobre o quanto devemos ser gratos a você por matar Voldemort - completou rindo - Só faltou ela falar que você devia ser coberto de ouro e colocado num pedestal - zombou. Harry riu com o que o ruivo falara, mais logo seu riso morreu ao lembrar-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

- E como está a sua mãe, Rony? - perguntou seriamente para o amigo, fazendo com que o sorriso de Rony, também morresse em seus lábios. - Não posso dizer que ela está bem, mas vai ficar - respondeu o ruivo suspirando tristemente - Está aceitando tudo mais fácil do que poderíamos ter imaginado. Está orgulhosa de Fred, já que ele morreu lutando pelo que acreditava e tentando proteger a todos nós. Agora quem não está nada bem é o Jorge, nem parece mais o meu irmão...

Harry não soube o que dizer ainda se culpava internamente pela morte de Fred, mas sabia que isso não era o suficiente para trazer o garoto de volta, e amenizar a dor da família. Depois de algum tempo em que ambos ficaram em completo silêncio, Rony resolveu se manifestar.

- Eu vou descer para falar com a Mione - falou sem encarar o amigo - Você vem comigo?

- Vou tomar um banho e já vou, Rony - respondeu levantando-se lentamente e indo para o banheiro. – Vai indo na frente, eu te encontro lá.

- Nos vemos depois, então - falou Rony quando o amigo entrou no banheiro, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Harry demorou mais do que de costume no banho, deixou que água caísse livremente pelo seu corpo, torcendo para que ela levasse embora, junto com ela, toda a dor e sofrimento de seu corpo e de sua alma. Como se um simples banho pudesse purificá-lo. Desligou o chuveiro meia hora depois, e sem pressa vestiu-se com a habitual roupa trouxa a que se acostumara a usar o ano inteiro. Quando saiu do banheiro pode ver que Neville ainda dormia, e resolveu não importunar o colega, já que este, assim como ele, também merecia descansar um pouco.

Desceu para o Salão Comunal, que estava deserto, a não ser por uma ruiva que ocupava uma das poltronas bem ao fundo, e tinha o olhar focado no topo da escada que dava acesso ao dormitório masculino. Assim que notou o garoto, Gina levantou-se rapidamente e correu ao encontro do dele, abraçando-o firmemente, assim como fizera há alguns meses atrás, depois de ter ganhado a taça de quadribol sem o a presença dele.

Harry limitou-se apenas a retribuir o abraço da garota na mesma intensidade, sentindo-se extremamente confortável e protegido nos braços da ruiva. Separaram-se algum tempo depois, continuando muito próximos e com as mãos carinhosamente entrelaçadas, ambos sem saber como falar, o que com certeza teria que ser dito entre eles.

- Não sabe quanto medo eu senti ao vê-lo sendo carregado pelo Hagrid - falou a garota quebrando o incomodo silêncio que se instalara entre os dois - Tive tanto medo de ter perder - completou o fitando carinhosamente, deixando uma fina lágrima cair por seus olhos.

- Não pense nisso, Gi - falou o garoto a puxando para um novo abraço, dessa vez protetor, para depois depositar um beijo no topo da cabeça da garota - Acabou Gina!

Gina estremeceu no abraço do garoto e deixou-se ser guiada de volta a poltrona que ocupava antes de Harry descer.

- Não sabe o quanto isso me fez falta - falou o garoto sorrindo, ainda abraçado a ruiva - Não houve um dia em que eu não desejei que você estivesse comigo lá.

Gina afastou-se lentamente do garoto, sorrindo sonhadoramente para ele.

- Você está aqui, agora, Harry - falou a ruiva ainda sorrindo - E agente tem todo o tempo do mundo para aproveitar isso.

Harry sorriu com as palavras da garota, sabia que ela estava certa. E a partir de agora, faria tudo para aproveitar esse tempo, e fazer de Gina a garota mais feliz do mundo. Fitaram-se por alguns instantes sem falar nada, apenas olharam-se como a muito não faziam, desde aquele dia distante em que se beijaram na Toca. E foi Harry que quebrou a distancia entre os dois e roçou seus lábios nos da garota, iniciando um tímido e apaixonado beijo. Não demorou muito para a ruiva corresponder ao beijo e aprofundá-lo ainda mais. Harry tinha certeza que aquele beijo tinha sido tão maravilhoso quanto o primeiro que trocaram nessa mesma sala, há mais de um ano atrás. Com apenas uma diferença, esse tinha um gostinho de saudade. Separaram-se relutantes, mais sorrindo muito, ainda ofegantes. E nenhum dos dois foi capaz de dizer nada por algum tempo. Apenas continuaram fitando-se, ainda com um largo sorriso nos rostos.

Harry ainda mentinha as mãos na cintura da garota, possessivamente, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse sair dali a qualquer momento, o que a garota não conseguiria fazer nem se quisesse, já que suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina. Ainda sem saber o que dizer Harry decidiu-se que ações valiam mais do que palavras e a beijou novamente, dessa vez o beijo foi mais voraz, apaixonado, como se ambos quisessem passar todo o sentimento retido em suas almas para aquele beijo. Logo os dois estavam ainda mais colados um ao outro, e Harry se perguntou internamente se quem disse que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo espaço, nunca tinha se apaixonado.

Gina parecia não acreditar em como poderia ser tão divino ser beijada por Harry. E como ele podia mostrar tudo que sentia através daquele delicioso beijo. Separaram-se novamente ainda mais ofegantes, mais ambos sorrindo muito, como se o Natal tivesse chego mais cedo para eles.

- Senti tanto a sua falta - falou Gina, quando sua respiração começava a voltar ao normal - Você nem imagina o quanto.

- Eu também senti a sua Gi - respondeu Harry a fitando carinhosamente, e levando uma das mãos que mantinha na cintura da garota para seu rosto, fazendo um delicado carinho - Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta a falta de alguém, como senti de você!

Gina sorriu, ainda sentindo o garoto fazer um carinho gostoso em seu rosto, fazendo com que os pelinhos da nuca da garota se arrepiassem.

- Acho que nunca disse isso a você - falou Harry segurando levemente o queixo da garota, para que ela o encarasse - Mas eu te amo, Gina...

Gina sentiu um bolo se formar na sua garganta, assim como sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer o seu corpo inteiro. E achou que mesmo se soubesse o que dizer, não conseguiria proferir nenhuma palavra. O garoto realmente nunca tinha dito isso para ela. Já tinha dito algumas vezes que gostava dela, mais só isso, nunca tinha dito que a **amava.**

- Eu também te amo, Harry, muito - respondeu a garota quando sentiu o bolo descer pela sua garganta e sentiu que já seria capaz de falar outra vez.

Harry continuava a fita-la sem se mover, as palavras tinham saído tão naturalmente de sua boca que ele mesmo se surpreendeu com o que acabara de falar, mas não se arrependeu, já que há muito havia percebido que o que sentia pela _irmãzinha_ do seu melhor amigo não era mais uma paixonite sem valor, ele realmente amava aquela garota. Podia até parecer pretensioso, mas sabia que ela o amava também, mesmo antes de ouvi-la dizer-lhe isso.

Dessa vez quem iniciou o beijo foi Gina, mais antes que eles pudessem saborear aquela incrível sensação, ouviram várias vozes, para depois separarem-se rapidamente e darem de cara com todos os Weasley juntos com Hermione e MacGonagall que haviam acabado de entrar no Salão Comunal.

Todos pararam de falar imediatamente ao verem Harry e Gina sentados no sofá, ambos ofegantes e corados de mais para poderem falar alguma coisa. Mas nada precisaria ser dito, todos presente tinham certeza do que acabara de acontecer ali.

- Vejo que já descansou o bastante, Harry querido - falou a Sra Weasley carinhosamente, mas o garoto notou que seu rosto estava vermelho devida as muitas lágrimas derramadas - Eu senti tanto medo por você - completou ela o abraçando carinhosamente. - Pedi para o Rony te acordar para o jantar, mas ele disse que você estava cansado demais - continuou a Sra ainda lhe sorrindo - no fim ele tinha razão.

Harry esboçou um sorriso e momentaneamente sentiu-se perdido no meio de tantas pessoas, que o olhavam admirados.

- Mas acho que você deveria ir até a cozinha comer algo, querido - continuou falando a matriarca, sem perceber o olhar perdido do moreno - Você não come há tampos, não é mesmo?

Harry foi obrigado a concordar, nem se lembrava da última vez que comera algo, e só agora percebeu que sua barriga roncava incomodamente.

- Você tem razão Sra Weasley - respondeu sorrindo timidamente - Nem me lembro quando foi a última vez que comi alguma coisa. Vou até a cozinha, com certeza Monstro pode preparar alguma coisa pra mim.

- Certo querido - concordou a mulher - Porque não vai com ele, Gina? Com certeza ele vai apreciar a sua companhia.

Gina pareceu não acreditar no que a mãe tinha realmente falado, mas logo sorriu para a matriarca concordando com a cabeça, e recebendo uma piscadela marota dela. Rony lançou um olhar desconfiado para a irmã, mais não falou nada, já que recebeu um olhar mortífero da mãe. Os dois saíram do Salão Comunal em silêncio, e Harry percebeu o olhar dos cinco ruivos presentes ali, voltados para si, parecendo indignados com o que a Sra Weasley tinha dito, até mesmo o Sr Weasley o parecia revoltado com a ideia da mulher.

Harry precisou desviar o olhar de todos eles, ou então teria um terrivél ataque de risos, e sabia que não sairia ileso daquela sala, caso isso acontecesse. E sem olhar para nenhum deles, nem mesmo para Gina, que também parecia conter o riso, ele foi saindo do Salão Comunal.

Assim que o retrato da Mulher Gorda fechou-se atrás dos dois, Harry se aproximou da garota e entrelaçou suas mãos carinhosamente nas dela. Gina sorriu com o simples gesto do garoto, e seguiram assim até chagarem ao corredor que dava acesso à cozinha. Mas Harry não entrou, continuou ali parado, agora olhando mais atentamente para a ruiva à sua frente.

- Acho que tenho que agradecer a sua mãe, depois - falou Harry sorrindo marotamente - Mais só depois - completou, voltando a trazer Gina para mais perto para beijá-la docemente. Harry pode sentir a garota sorrir ainda com os lábios grudados aos seus. Separaram-se algum tempo depois, apenas porque ambos estavam sem ar. - Desculpe ter te afastado de mim por todo esse tempo, Gina - falou o moreno ainda com a respiração falhando - Eu queria muito te escrever, mais era muito perigoso, Gi. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo!

- Não precisa se desculpar por nada, Harry - respondeu à ruiva sorrindo - Eu sei que você nunca ficaria em paz, enquanto não tivesse certeza de que estaríamos salvos.

- Mas, mesmo assim eu não deveria ter terminado com você. Foi muito egoísmo! - retrucou o garoto, tentando se desculpar.

- Não fale assim, Harry - respondeu a ruiva - Você não estava sendo egoísta. Só estava tentando me proteger, a melhor forma de demonstrar que aquilo que você me disse no Salão Comunal é verdade!

Harry voltou a abraçar a ruiva, dessa vez como se implorasse para que a ruiva nunca mais o soltasse.  
- Por favor, nunca mais me deixa ficar longe de você, Gina. Nunca mais - falou o garoto em um sussurro próximo ao ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Eu não vou deixar - falou a ruiva sorrindo e também o abraçando com a mesma intensidade - Nunca mais vou deixar isso acontecer.

Harry pareceu se arrepiar com a intensidade que a garota tinha dito aquilo. Sabia que ela não estava falando aquilo só por falar, e soltando-se levemente do abraço, voltou a beijá-la, tão carinhosamente como o primeiro beijo trocado naquela noite.

- Eu te amo, Gina - falou Harry, depois que o beijo terminou, mais com a testa ainda colada a da ruiva, e com os olhos fechados - Muito - completou antes de voltar a mergulhar no maravilhoso mar de sensações que sentia ao beijar aquela ruiva. A **sua** ruiva.

Geente, escrevii essa fic com uma inspiraçãao quee neeim eu seei de ondee veeio! .. ahsahshashhas Espero quee tenhaam gostaadO Voteeem e _**comeentem!!**_ Beeijo


End file.
